


Risikobeziehung

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Regenbogenchallenge, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mit Boerne leben war gefährlich.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risikobeziehung

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte für die Regenbogenchallenge.
> 
> **Beta:** Nööö  
>  **Regenbogenchallenge:** Blau (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Fragt mich nicht. Komische Idee, komische Geschichte. Nicht mal die Pointe kommt gut. Quasi eine riskante Geschichte über eine "Risikobeziehung".  
>  Viel Spaß! :D

 

*~*~*

 

Mit Boerne leben war gefährlich.

Boerne war immer so voller Eifer, dass er darüber hinaus manchmal die Vorsicht vergaß und einfach loslegte. Quasi ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Zum Beispiel wusste Thiel noch ganz genau, wie Boerne sich ausgerechnet in dem Moment mal wieder selbstständig in Thiels Wohnung eingelassen hatte, als Thiel grade rausgehen wollte, was schmerzendes Nasenbluten zur Folge hatte.

Oder als Boerne ihm zum aktuellen Fall etwas Interessantes in einem Buch zeigen wollte, in einem Bücherschrank gewühlt und sich anschließend begeistert zu Thiel umgedreht hatte, wobei er ihm das Buch direkt ins Gesicht schlug.

Und nicht zu vergessen, als er Boerne beim Umstellen seines Wohnzimmerschrankes geholfen hatte und der andere den Schrank dann an der gewünschten Position völlig unangekündigt hingestellt hatte. Blöd nur, dass da noch Thiels Fuß gewesen war. Drei Wochen nicht vernünftig laufen können war das Resultat gewesen. Wenigstens hatte Boerne sich wirklich bemüht und alle paar Stunden bei ihm vorbeigeschaut. Er war einkaufen gegangen, hatte mit ihm gekocht und sich regelmäßig voller Konzentration darum gekümmert, dass die Salbe auf Thiels Fuß aufgetragen wurde. Sogar eine Entschuldigung war das ein oder andere Mal gefallen.

Thiel seufzte bei der Erinnerung. Die Zeit war echt anstrengend gewesen. Er hasste es, so untätig sein zu müssen und nichts Vernünftiges tun zu können. Doch bei genauer Betrachtung waren es auch die schönsten Wochen seit langem gewesen. Inzwischen wusste er, warum das so war.

Und jetzt lag er hier im Bett und seine Finger fuhren sanft über die Haut von Boerne, der neben ihm schlief. Er hatte den Kopf auf Thiels Brust gelegt und löste mit dem regelmäßigen Ein- und Ausatmen eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus. Das war schon lange nichts Neues mehr. Aber noch immer etwas Besonderes. Und er hoffte, dass sich das niemals ändern würde.

Boerne bewegte sich kurz im Schlaf, was Thiel unangenehm an den Schmerz auf seinem Brustbein erinnerte. Er musste schmunzeln.

Verletzungen von Boerne war er ja irgendwie gewohnt. Aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass Boerne ihm mal auf eine so angenehme Weise einen blauen Fleck verpassen würde.

 

* Ende*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Blauer Fleck


End file.
